Echo Squad
"Boom! Headshot!" - Lieutenant of Echo Squad Welcome Welcome to the Echo Squad page! Characters can be added at any time. (On the 29th of July, I will extend the amount of soldiers in Echo Squad, from 11 to 20.) Characters Lieutenant - John Buck - John has been battling since the start of the war. He uses a Chainsaw Lancer with a stolen Boomer flamethrower. He wears black, burnt armour, and really hates Tickers. His family have all died, and wishes to get his Squad through the war, alive. Xbox360loligan Seargent - Gregory Lamp - Greg has a dark past, killing innocent people who get in his way. He is trying to cleanse his ways by helping the Gears. He weilds a Pendulum Lancer with a Torque Bow. He wears normal, grey Gears Armour, and really doesn't talk much. Xbox360loligan Seargent 2 - Jack Breen - Jacks nickname is Scar, seeing as he has alot of battle scars. He wears Metal Plated Gears armour and uses the Longshot. He sometimes uses his Stolen Grinder. He wishes to find his Father, and settle the score with Supreme Emperor Raskka... Xbox360loligan Corporal - (Character needed.) Corporal 2 - (Character needed.) Corporal 3 - Charlie Scott - Charlie prefers to be called Scotty, and uses the Snub Pistol, which he named Lucy, most of the time. He also uses a Hammerburst, but rarely. He wears white, scarred armour and has a bandana. Hes trying to track down his kids, who are in unknown wearabouts. He will protect his team at any costs, and has even had a fist fight with a Wretch before. Xbox360loligan Private - (Character needed.) Private 2 - (Character needed.) Private 3 - Rob Edwards - Rob Edwards is the 'Guns' of the team, usually carrying Mortars and Boomshots for the team. He is brothers with Samuel Edwards, and is looking for the love of his life, who was seperated from him when the Locust rose to the surface. He uses the Hammer of Dawn and Gorgon Pistol. He also wears normal, grey Gears armour. Xbox360loligan Private 4 - (Character needed.) Private 5 - (Character needed.) Private 6 - Peter Redfield - Peter wears Black Gears armour, and a Cowboy hat, alot like Dizzys. Peter uses the Snub Pistol, and loves chucking Grenades. He hates Kantus', and wishes to see them all "Squirm in hell." He is bestfriends with Rob Edwards, and wants to be one of the most known Gears alive. Xbox360loligan Private 7 - John Ryan - A COG soldier who wants revenge against the Locust because all of his brothers and sisters died fighting the enemies. His Lancer Assault Rifle (called the Ryan Rip) has a thirst for blood for its chainsaw bayonet. The Gnasher Shotgun killed wretches with blood all around. The rare Magnum Pistol (called the Ryan Maggy) can teach the Locust a lesson for messing with the Ryan family. John is wearing a helmet and armor that looks identical to all his six brothers and four sisers. John Ryan is a cold and full of courage soldier and the last member of the Ryan family. His kind loving parents and heart warming loving babysitters died during the first day of the Locust invasion of Sera. When Ryan is in deep trouble from the Locust, save Private Ryan before it is too late. (Unregistered contributor) Private 8 - Joe Soul - Joe is wearing life support armour, beacuse he was hit with a Grenade which blew his arm off. He has special Night-Vision Googles, and is the Driver of the team. He specializes with Curb Stomps, and uses the Gnasher Shotgun, and wishes to find his mother, alive and well. Xbox360loligan Private 9 - (Character needed.) Private 10 - (Character needed.) Rookie - Samuel Edwards - Sam uses the Standard Lancer and doesn't know how to reload the thing! He is scared of everything and has only ever killed one Ticker. He's Rob Edwards little brother, and tends to follow his brother around most of the time. He wears a Gears helmet with blood stained armour, which has passed down through his family. Xbox360loligan Rookie 2 - Camille Carmine - A Carmine tomboy of the Carmine families who is brave and stronger than her enthusiastic cousins. Her weapons of choice is Lancer Assault Rifle (called Gun Saw), Longshot Sniper Rifle (called BoomHead. Camille's cousins, Benjamin and Jack Carmine, also use Longshot Sniper Rifles. But they never named their Longshot.), and a Gorgon Burst Pistol (called Gorg. Her parents gave Camille this weapon). Camille is "a better Rookie than Samuel Edwards" because she can reload her weapon without a problem. Her helmet and armor is very similar to her cousin Benjamin Carmine. She is serious, cold, and always obey orders and always keep her head down when battles started to get rough. Samuel Edwards have a crush on Camille, but she doesn't really like him. Camille Carmine killed seven Locust with her Gorgon Burst Pistol. (Unregistered contributor) Rookie 3 - (Character needed.) Rookie 4 - (Character needed.)